


Best Friends

by OTTSTF



Series: Stranger Things - Early Reunions [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTSTF/pseuds/OTTSTF
Summary: Best friends have a purpose: Help the other whenever they're in need.Mike wants to find El. It takes a talk from Will for him to realise El's been trying to help him do exactly that.It's now Will's duty to help Mike find her, no matter how hard it gets, or how long it takes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look. Another early reunion AU.  
> I don't think you'll be waiting very long for future chapters. I've got most of this story sorted out in my head.

“Hey, man.” Will introduces himself to Mike as he steps through the basement door.

“Hey, Will. Cheers for coming.” Mike responds. He’d asked if Will could come over via the SuperComs not too long ago; they’d dedicated a channel to just the two of them ever since Will realised Mike was having hard times dealing with El’s disappearance. Sometimes, however, a SuperCom just doesn’t cut it; this is one of those times.

“No problem. How you doing?” he asks, despite seeing the obvious look of depression in his face.

Mike sighs, which tells Will all he needs to know.

“Yeah, I know, man. I know I always say the same, but I’m sure she’s out there somewhere. You say you feel her sometimes, right?” Will has his arm over Mike’s shoulder as they walk towards the sofa.

“Feel, see, hear. Bit of everything really. I just wish I could know if it was actually her, or if I’m finally losing it, you know?”

“Yeah man, I know. All these ‘flashbacks’ I’m having are driving me insane. It really doesn’t help when everyone you know treats you like a baby because of it.”

“Hey, at least you can talk to them about it. I’ve got to keep this bottled up to everyone but you or Nancy, and I’d rather not mention being an absolute downer to her if I’m honest.”

Will huffs a small laugh. “Honestly, it’s not that great. Sometimes I wish I’d never mentioned it to anyone. At least then I wouldn’t have to go to see the guys in the lab over every little thing.”

“They don’t sound _too_ bad from what you tell me.”

“Oh, they’re no trouble or anything like that, but I’d still prefer to not see them at all, you know?”

“Yeah, I get you. Same as any old doctor I guess.”

“Pretty much.” Will laughs again.  
“Anyway, enough about me. How’ve you been, lately? Better? Worse?”

He sighs again. “I don’t think I’ll ever get any better unless I get some kind of response. It’s stupid, I feel like I literally depend on finding her, otherwise I’m going to fully lose it.”

“Hey, man, it’s not stupid at all. From what you told me, she sounds like the most amazing person on this planet, and I bet that’s without the superpowers.” Will reassures him.

Mike reflects on that. Yeah, she’s awesome; no doubt about it. But he never really thinks about her abilities. Sometimes he finds himself having to remind himself about them.  
“Yeah, she definitely is. She just seemed so fragile when we found her. I’m so glad she trusted me to keep her safe, despite her being the one that saved my ass twice before the end.”

“Hey.” Will interrupts. “Don’t call it ‘the end’, remember? We both know she’s out there somewhere.”

Mike nods, huffing through his nose. “The fact she knew you in the picture without us saying anything… then we just dragged her in head-first to helping us find you, yet she helped as if it were her duty.” He pauses, twiddling his thumbs in his lap.  
“I guess I just feel like I should be out there, trying to find her, you know? We went out looking for you and dragged her with us. It’s been four months, and I’ve not heard anything from her that isn’t inside my head.”

“Mike, I know the feeling. Trust me, I feel like I should be doing the same considering I’d be dead in that place if it weren’t for her, but do you really think it’s a good idea?”

“It wasn’t a ‘good idea’ to go looking for you, but I forced everyone to. No matter what they’d say, I would’ve gone. Good idea or not, it was our duty to be out there, trying to help.”

“Well, I know there’s no point arguing against that.”

“You’ve got that right. And now, for all we know, El might be out there, feeding off leaves or something…”

“Mike, I’m sure she’s not that bad.” he starts, before suddenly remembering something.  
“Hey, Mike, you say you’ve seen a little hut or something in the woods in your dreams, right?”

“Yeah..?”

“And she’s always there, living inside it, all perfectly warm and cozy?”

“She lets me in, every time. There’s someone living with her, but I’ve never seen who. He’s always there, but… dark, as if his identity is forbidden from me.”

“Have you ever asked her about it?”

“It never crosses my mind when I’m there, as if it’s completely normal. We just sort of acknowlegde each-other, and then that’s it. Just me and El, talking on the sofa with the tiny TV in front of us.”

Will reflects on the details Mike has given, now and previously.  
“Mike… do you think those dreams could be real visions? They sound so consistent. The place is the same every time, yet your conversations don’t seem to be.”

Mike thinks about this for a moment. He tries to remember each of the conversations he’d had with El inside these dreams. Will has a point, he comes to think.  
“Holy shit, Will, I think you might have something there.”

“Have either of you brought up the place itself? Have you seen around it, or anything like that?”

“I’ve only caught a glimpse of the surroundings, and it’s all trees. There’s no specific details to really pinpoint it.” Mike’s face is slowly dropping in the realisation that he doesn’t have much to go on.

“Well hey, if what I’m thinking is right, and she’s purposely giving you these dreams, then maybe, just _maybe_ , if you think about it enough, you could go all Eleven on us and find her, just like she did me?”

“Will, I… as much as I’d love that to be possible, I don’t think I could.”

“Well put it this way. You want to go looking for her, yes?”

“Absolutely.”

“And you’re going to do that with or without information, yes?”

“I guess so…”

“So, if you ask me…” Will places a hand on Mike’s shoulder. “It’s worth a try.”

Mike nods his head.

“Call out to her like normal.” he points to the fort with a tilt of his head. “Go to bed like normal. If you have one of those dreams, try to find something, _anything_ that could tell us where she is. Hell, if you can, try to figure out who the other person is.”

“But what if she notices something’s off? What if she doesn’t want us to find her?”

“Do you really think that’s true, Mike? In all honesty, I kinda think she’s _trying_ to tell you where she is.”

Mike smiles slightly. “I hope so.”

“Me too, man. Listen, call me tomorrow. If you have one of those dreams, we can go looking together, okay? I’m not letting you go alone on this.”

Mike nods his head with a smile. “Thanks, Will. You’re the best, seriously.”

“Hey, you did it for me. It’s about time I return the favor.” he declares, heading towards the basement door again.

“I gotta get back; if I don’t get home before the others, you can bet they’ll have the Hopper looking for me in a heartbeat.”

Mike laughs. “Yeah, they would. Thanks for coming, man. See you tomorrow.”

Will nods his head, smiling at his certainty of tomorrow’s search. “See you tomorrow.” he confirms, closing the door.

Mike heads straight to El’s fort, grabbing the SuperCom which lay in there ready.  
“Hey El, day one-hunred and ten. I know I’m early today, so I’ll call you again tonight just in case, but I’m too excited to let this wait. I just spoke to Will, and he made me realise how stupid I’ve been for the past few months. All these dreams of the little hut with you inside it, he thinks you’ve been trying to tell me where you are. I can only hope he’s right, so please, if you’re listening, and you have been giving me those dreams, please let me see you again tonight. If you can somehow lead me to you, any way possible, please, try to. I promise we won’t tell anybody if we find you. It’ll just be me and Will. Nobody else will ever know.”

He feels the odd tingle against his cheek that he’s felt sometimes whilst talking to El. _This time,_ he feels confident that it’s really her, telling him that he’s listening. He places his free hand on the cheek he’s sure she touched.

“Hi, El.” he smiles, greatly. “If it has been you giving me those dreams… thank you. Thank you so much. They’ve all been amazing, every single one of them. I can only hope that they’ll become real soon, if we manage to find you. Like I said, if you can, please try to give me some information to go on. Anything that could point me towards you.”

He pauses, hoping he doesn’t sound too desperate or demanding.

“Thanks again, El. I’ll speak to you again later.”  
With that, he retracts the SuperCom antenna, sets it inside the fort again, and continues with the rest of his day, actually looking forward to sleep for the first time in months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I managed to keep Hopper at least a _bit_ true to character in this one.

“Hey El. Day one-hundred and ten.”

El sometimes surprises herself in regards to how well she times these visits to Mike. She listens happily as Mike begins talking, perking up as he mentions being excited.

“I just spoke to Will, and he made me realise how stupid I’ve been for the past few months.”

This makes her frown. _Mike is never stupid. Why would Will do that?_

“All these dreams of the little hut with you inside it, he thinks you’ve been trying to tell me where you are.”

She smiles. _Really_ smiles. She has been trying exactly that, although she’s been trying to keep it toned down a notch as to not make it overly obvious. She wants Mike to know she’s safe and nearby. She’s not sure how she’d explain exactly where she is.

“If you’re listening, and you have bveen giving me those dreams, please let me see you again tonight.”

_I would’ve done that anyway, Mike._

“If you can somehow lead me to you, any way possible, please, try to.”

Her natural reaction is to frown at that; Hop’s voice telling her “it isn’t safe” ringing in her ears. Mike doesn’t give her a chance to reflect on those words, however.

“I promise we won’t tell anybody if we find you. It’ll just be me and Will. Nobody else will ever know.”

She considers this. She knows she can trust Mike’s word, and she knows full well,  _Mike is not stupid._ He would make sure it’s safe first, before trying to find her. He would stick to his word, because  _friends don’t lie._

“Yes. I will try.” she says, only wishing that he could hear her. She raises a hand to his cheek, having previously gained reactions from him (although he’s always then brushed it off as insanity, or whatever word he decides to use at the time).

This time, he raises his hand and nearly places it on top of hers; if physical contact were possible between them, he would have, but instead his hand glides through hers, laying on his cheek exactly where hers is. She doesn’t move hers at all as a huge smile breaks onto his face.

“Hi, El.” he says, causing her to gasp slightly. This is his first time _properly_ acknowledging her during a visit, as if he finally knows that she genuinely _is_ there, not a part of his imagination.  
“If it has been you giving me those dreams… thank you. Thank you so much.”

_No, Mike, thank you. Thank you for calling me every day._ She wants to much to truly speak to him right now.

“They’ve all been amazing, every single one of them. I can only hope they’ll become real soon, if we manage to find you.”

_I hope so too, Mike. I really hope so._

“Like I said, if you can, please try to give me some information to go on. Anything that could point me towards you.”

“I will, Mike.” she says, pointlessly, but nonetheless hopeful. “I promise.”

He smirks slightly, making it seem as if he’d heard her words.  
“Thanks again, El. I’ll speak to you again later.”

She watches with a smile as he retracts the SuperCom antenna, laying it down inside her fort to continue his day. For the first time in a while, she slowly pulls the blindfold with her eyes with a huge smile across her face.  _Finally,_ she thinks to herself,  _Mike wants to find me._

_I will try to help him, as best I can._

  


 

* * *

  


  


“What’s with the smile?” Hopper finds himself smiling as he asks the question to El, as she emerges from her room. She only smiles more as he asks the question.

“Mike.” she starts simply.

Hopper smirks. “Of course it’s Mike. What’d he say?”

“He spoke to Will. They want to find me.” she informs him.

“What? When?” Hopper seems panicked suddenly.

“I don’t know when, but Mike wants my help.”

“You know you can’t go out.” his eyebrows furrow at the thought.

“I know! I won’t go out. I’ll see him in our dream again. He knows what to look for, he just needs to know where.”

“Kid, what if they’re followed? What if-”

“ _Mike, isn’t, stupid._ ” she cuts him off. “He promised he won’t tell anyone. He won’t be followed.”

Hopper bites his lip. “Kid, please, it’s not worth the risk.”

“Mike kept me safe! He’ll know how to keep us safe now, too.” she raises her voice, although her face visibly cringes at the fact.

Hopper’s eyebrows scrunch as he runs a hand over his face.   
“It’s… too soon.”

“ _Soon._ ” she imitates. “You say soon, but nothing happens. _Please._ Mike will be safe. _We_ will be safe.”

His face drops into both of his hands as he sighs dramatically.  
“Fine. Fine, you can help him. But, for god’s sake El, if  _they_ find us, I’ve got nowhere else to hide you. You’ll be back out there hiding in the cold with me leaving Eggos for you in a box, because there’s nowhere else I can let you live. You know that, right?”

“ _They_ won’t find us.”

“But if they do-”

“Then I will live alone, in the cold, and it will be my fault.” she repeats words he’s previously said whilst angry.

He drops his shoulders as he hears her words.  
“El, I just… I really don’t want to lose you, okay? We’ve worked so hard to make this –  _us, here_ – work. I don’t want it to all end up being for nothing just because Mike came to visit.”

“It won’t go bad. _Please_ trust him.” she sounds like she’s on the verge of begging, which wouldn’t surprise Hopper these days.

He sighs again. “Fine. I’ll trust him. But please, when you speak to him in your little dream, tell him a few things from me.”

She raises her eyebrows. “What?”

“One: Don’t make it obvious. Two: Be damn sure you’re alone. And thirdly, tell him our knock, so I know not to shoot his face off when he shows up.”

She smiles, and nods her head. “I will. Promise.”

“Good kid.” he pats her head of growing hair. “Alright. I’ll try to have faith in him.”

“Thank you.” she says, which shocks Hopper for a moment, before he smiles at it. She’s rarely ever thanked him for anything, although he’s never asked to be thanked once in their odd life. She deserves the best. Yes, he’ll have to teach her manners if she’s to go out in the world, but for now, she deserves nothing but to relax in a world of luxury (or, for now, as close to that as he can provide).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried my hardest to keep Hopper in character here, whilst still accepting the fact that Mike's going to be showing up at some point in the near future.  
> Writing El this early on (soon after revealing herself to Hopper) is a hard one for me, at least I think so. She speaks more than S1 El, but not as much as Snow Ball El... it's a delicate mix that I'm not sure I can master.  
> Please tell me how I did!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to updating this.

They go about the night as normal: El listens to Mike’s words before they both head to bed, and she helps him into their little dream version of the cabin.

They smile at each-other as they meet at the cabin door, sharing the hug that they’ve gotten oh so used to, always wishing it could become real some day.

It takes Mike a few minutes before his brain catches up with him, and he remembers that he’s dreaming.

“Is this… Are you dreaming with me?” Mike asks, coming to the realisation that he’s lucid.

She smiles slightly, nodding her head. “Yes.”

He glances around, trying to take in his surroundings, hoping he can remember them after waking up.  
“Is this place real?” he asks. “Are you staying in a little place like this?”

“Cabin.” she recalls Hopper’s voice. “In the woods.”

Mike nods his head. “You’re safe? You have food, clothes, heat?” he notices the clothes she’s wearing; new, not his or Nancy’s. He hopes that they’re an accurate representation of what she genuinely has.

“Yes.” she confirms. “Door locked, blinds closed, never go out.”

“Jesus.” Mike huffs. “They someone else’s rules? It sounds as if you’re locked up tight.”

She nods her head. “Gets boring, but we have TV.”

Mike laughs slightly. “Too many repeats. I bet you’ve seen everything by now.”

She smirks. “Probably.” she says, recalling another word of Hopper’s.

  


Mike looks around, noticing a distinct lack of anyone else. He’s used to noticing another body in these dreams, despite not knowing who it is.

“So, who’s looking after you? They’re doing a pretty good job, by the looks of it.” he says, glancing around.

She gestures towards the cabin door with a nod of her head. Mike looks in that direction, and just as he does, a patterned knock is placed upon the door from the outside. Mike glances back to her.

“You answer.” she says simply, not moving from the sofa.

Mike slowly makes his way towards the door as the locks slide open, courtesy of El, he imagines (although, in a dream, anything can happen).

The door opens, and the identity of El’s guardian (he guesses) surprises him.

“Chief Hopper?” Mike blurts out.

“Wheeler?” He blurts back. “What the hell are you doing here? How did you find us?” he nearly shouts, rushing in to close the door behind him.

“I- I…” he attempts to begin.

“Dream.” El shouts from behind him. “The dream we spoke about, remember?”

Hopper scrunches his eyebrows. “Dream? What are you talking about, kid?”

“We are dreaming.” Mike amends for her. “El’s let me dream of this place a few times. This is the first time I’ve caught on and become lucid.” he informs him.

“We’re-” Hopper begins, but stops. They can nearly see the memories running through his head as he recalls the day’s events.

“I’m sleeping at my home.” Mike begins. “And you’re both sleeping, well, here I guess.” he gestures to the cabin with a glance around himself.

“ _Right._ ” Hopper realises the situation. He turns to El. “And you’re connecting all three of us?”

She nods her head.

“Isn’t that hard for you to do? You know I don’t like you stressing yourself out.”

She shakes her head this time. “Not when sleeping.” she shrugs.

He huffs a small laugh. “And not for Mike, I bet.”  
They both blush immediately, nearly copying each-other’s facial expressions.  
“So if I remember right, you were begging me to let Mike come here because you were going to help him find us.”  
She nods her head.   
“And how were you going to do that?”

“Show him?” she shrugs, as if not really knowing herself.

“That’ll take forever.” he states. “Even in a dream.”

She ducks her head slightly, wishing she could just plant the knowledge into Mike’s head, until Hopper’s voice snaps her back.

“Wheeler.”

“Yes sir?” he asks, visibly tense in anticipation of what the man may say.

“I figure you’d probably go looking for us whether you know where we are or not, right?”

He nods his head. “She helped us find Will, I’ve felt like I should be out there searching for a long time. I guess it’s finally becoming too much for me to ignore.”

Hopper nods his head. “Well, listen: I’m not going to have you searching the woods yourself when you have no idea where to go.”

“But-”

“But I know you’ll do so no matter what anyone says, which is why I give in. As long as you can swear to me that you’ll never say a word to anyone else, and you’ll plan all future visits with myself preferably, El if you must, and then be damn sure nobody sees you… as long as you can swear that you’ll keep us hidden, I’ll bring you here in the morning.”

“The morning?” he asks, immediately visibly excited. “Future visits?” he repeats.

“Can you promise me?” Hopper asks.

“Yes!” Mike immediately responds enthusiastically. “Yes, I swear! Nobody will ever know, I’ll make sure I’m not followed. I swear!”

Hopper can’t help but roll his eyes at Mike’s enthusiasm.  
“In that case, I’ll pick you up. Ten AM, sharp.” he states.

Mike’s about to copy El’s action of engulfing him into a hug, before he suddenly feels a wave of guilt. He’d promised Will that they’d search together; yet here he is, planning to be picked up by the person who’s been keeping her safe all this time.

“Um, sir?”

“Yes, Wheeler?”

“I know you don’t want anybody knowing, and I swear I’ll keep it that way, but…” he hesitates as he sees the man’s eyebrows furrow. “It’s just… Will and I were going to search together. I kind of feel bad that I’ll be coming but he won’t…”

“So you want Will to come with you.” Hopper deduces.

“If- if that’s okay with you, sir. And you as well, El, of course.”

She nods her head, looking to Hopper awaiting his response. The man runs a hand over his face with a sigh.  _I guess some help wouldn’t be too bad,_ he considers.

“Meet me at the Byers’.” he finally commands. “Ten AM still. I want you both ready to go by then.”

Mike now does spring at the man, engulfing him and El as tightly as he can.

“I’ll be there! I’ll drag Will along with us I have to.”

“I bet you will, kid.” Hopper smirks. “Anyway, don’t you think we should be getting some _proper_ sleep? I’m sure if we keep this up we’ll all be exhausted tomorrow.”

Mike glances over to El, who nods her head before wrapping her arms around him; Mike copies the gesture immediately.

“See you tomorrow.” she says.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” he repeats. “I can’t wait for you to meet Will!”

She nods her head, smiling greatly. “I can’t wait either, but I can’t wait to see you again, too.”

Mike blushes slightly. “I can’t either, El. God, it’s going to be amazing.”

She just nods her head again.

“Thank you, sir.” he says to Hopper, who just nods his head once in response.  
“Goodnight El; sir.”

“Night, Wheeler.” Hopper responds.

“Goodnight, Mike.” El follows. It amazes Mike how similar, yet so different she sounds. Voice still as soft, but much more confident.

  


Before he even knows it, the dream is ended. He’s waking up, just gone seven AM, springing out of bed to prepare himself for the exciting day ahead. _Finally,_ he thinks,  struggling to hold back a scream of excitement. _Finally, I get to see her again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't think of a way to go about this without bringing Hopper into the dream; so impromptu conference dreams are now a thing, apparently.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _really_ wanna update this more often. But that's the case with so many of my works as of recent.   
>  I've got some bits for the next chapter in mind; I would've wrote them into this chapter but it's 0300 and my eyes are _actually_ starting to scream.
> 
> So, as usual, apologies for the short chapter, but I hope to get the next one out sooner than later!

He’s sat on the sofa in the Byers’, Will by his side. His leg is bouncing, just as it always does whilst he’s nervous, until Will places a hand onto it, stopping it in its’ path. Mike turns to face him.

“Mike.” Will starts. “He’ll be here soon, okay?”

Mike’s about to nod, but as if summoned by Will, the door knocks. Mike springs to his feet faster than what should be humanly possibly, Will following although not nearly as fast.

“Chief!” Mike practically shouts as he swings the door open, but he’s not greeted by the man. No, instead he’s met with the face he’s been longing to see.

“El…”

“Mike.” she sighs as she practically falls into his embrace, wrapping her arms around him tight as her head finds way to his shoulder.

Mike sighs happily at the contact, never wanting to let go. From behind her, Hopper silently starts to push her softly, guiding her into the house towards the server. They fall onto the sofa quite viciously, but neither of them care, although it does cause them to separate. It’s then that El remembers where they are, and who’s here.

“Will!” she nearly shouts in excitement, jumping straight back off the sofa to grasp him into his own hug. Mike takes the opportunity to speak to Hopper.

“What made you bring her here?” he asks immediately.

“She deserves a treat.” he responds. “I’ve kept her cooped up in our little place all this time, but she’s been so good. She’s listened to what I’ve told her all this time despite being desperate to head out and see you.”

He smiles at that, glancing over to her and Will for a moment.

“And, to be honest…” he lowers his voice, as if he doesn’t want anyone else to hear him.  
“She’s help me, without knowing it. It’s like having a daughter again… which is the best thing that could’ve ever happened to me.”

Mike smiles even more, glad that these two seem to be great for each-other.

“I’m sorry for not telling you, Michael. I’ve just… I wanted to wait it out, until I knew it was definitely safe. I’ve just been scared; there’s no other way to put it.”

“It’s okay.” Mike tells him. “I understand, honestly. Of course I would’ve loved to know; it’s been really painful, all this time not knowing whether she was even alive, but we’re here now. That’s all that matters. Thank you. Thank you so much.”

Mike finally wraps the man into a hug, receiving a pat on the back in return.

“Don’t mention it, kid. It’s honestly a huge relief, having others know. I know I can trust you. You, Will, Jonathan, and Mrs. Byers. It’ll be much better this way, for all of us. Especially her.”

Mike smiles again. “Definitely.”

  


  


Behind them, a conversation has been rolling on during their chat. Will had started it after gaining the confidence to speak to the so-called Eleven; the one who’d sacrificed everything to get him home.

“Thank you.” are his first words. “Thank you, thank you. Thank you so much.” he says, squeezing tighter as he feels tears threaten to fall.

“Don’t mention it.” El says, copying what she’s heard Hopper say a few times before. “I’m so happy to see you.”

“Really?” Will asks, raising his head to look at her.

“Yes!” she laughs slightly. “Home, safe, well.”

“All thanks to you.” Will says. She smiles immediately.

“I’d still be stuck there if it weren’t for you. I’ll never be able to thank you enough.”

“You don’t need to.” she tells him. He smiles once again, eventually allowing his head to drop back to her shoulder as he refuses to let go of the girl who’d saved his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feedback is a writer's drug; so if you've got the time, please write what you think down below!


End file.
